Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a conventional charge control device. The charge control device notifies a user (occupant of vehicle) of that the user forgets to insert a charge plug when the user shows an intention to charge the vehicle and when the charge plug is not inserted to the vehicle.
(Patent Document 1)
Publication of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-170181
It is noted that, the charge control device of Patent Document 1 may be configured to notify a user of that the user forgets to insert the charge plug when the user shows an intention to charge the vehicle. Nevertheless, the charge control device is not configured to notify a user of that the user forgets to insert the charge plug when the user does not show an intention to charge the vehicle. Therefore, the charge control device of Patent Document 1 may cause a user to forget to insert the charge plug when the user does not show an intention to charge the vehicle, even though the user should charge the vehicle.